Asayukihime
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Ketika cerita Snow White bertemu dengan geng Five Virtuosos, percayalah, bahkan Walt Disney sekalipun juga bingung dengan ceritanya sendiri. Bukan, ini bukan Shirayukihime, tapi Asayukihime.
1. Chapter 1 : Putri Salju

Semester kedua sudah lama berlalu, lalu UTS yang sudah lama berlalu juga, maka tibalah saat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid sekolahan setiap tahunnya.

Festival Budaya.

Tahun ini pun, mereka yang kelas 3 juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir ini. Berarti tak ketinggalan juga untuk Asano dan kawan-kawannya.

Pastilah tahun terakhir ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

 **Asayukihime**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Ampuni untuk segala kekurangan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu._

* * *

"Sesuai hasil kesepakatan kelas, tahun ini akan diadakan drama spesial, dari _Five Virtuosos,"_ Asano membuka rapat kecil bersama teman-teman segengnya itu. "Jadi... mau memainkan drama apa?"

"Apa? Cuma kita berlima yang main drama?" Koyama yang pertama protes–

–tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kesepakatan ini.

"Kau tidur waktu rapat kelas, ya? Bukannya ini sudah dibicarakan seminggu yang lalu?" Araki menepuk pundak Koyama dengan sebuah buku tulis.

"Cih, akhirnya hanya kita yang kerja waktu festival, bilang saja anak-anak lainnya hanya terima jadi."

"Tidak ada protes, Koyama, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu. Kembali ke topik awal, ada ide judul?" Asano menutup protes Koyama lebih lanjut.

"Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu," Sakakibara langsung membuka suara, kemudian melemparkan sebuah buku ke hadapan teman-temannya. Sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Snow White?"

Sakakibara melemparkan senyum penuh arti. "Masa muda seperti ini jelas yang paling populer itu adalah kisah cinta," jelasnya dengan tetap memasang senyum. "Semua sepakat kan? Kuhitung sampai tiga, nih."

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Ti-"

"Tunggu!" Koyama memotong, sekali lagi sebagai pihak yang protes. "Apa-apaan ini! Lalu kau suruh kita memakai gaun-gaun yang– hii, Asano! Kau juga tidak setuju, kan?" Koyama melempar pandangan menuju Asano, meminta dukungan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya ide judul lain," yang diminta justru memberikan ucapan yang tidak menolong apa-apa.

"Sial! Hei, Asano, biar kubuka matamu lebar-lebar, bagaimana jika seandainya kau dipaksa berperan sebagai putri, memakai gaun, bergaya dengan anggun, padahal kau ini seorang lelaki?!" Koyama belum puas, Asano memang benar-benar harus disadarkan dulu.

Asano terdiam, membenarkan perkataan Koyama dalam hati. Benar juga katanya. Namun ia belum bisa memberikan keputusan yang pasti.

"Ya sudah, kita adakan voting saja," Asano membuat keputusan yang sangat tepat namun bisa saja menjerumuskan.

"Siapa yang setuju?"

Sakakibara angkat tangan. Seo angkat tangan.

"Yang tidak setuju?" Asano melirik Koyama yang buru-buru mengangkat tangannya.

"...Hei, kau tidak memilih?" Koyama melempar pandangan ke Asano. "Hm?" yang ditanya malah merespons bingung, lupa bahwa dirinya tetap harus ikut voting. Pertimbangan demi pertimbangan, dengan muka Koyama yang menanti tidak sabar, Asano kemudian memprioritaskan keamanan, "Ya.. Mungkin tidak setuju."

"YES!" Koyama langsung melompat girang, namun segera dihentikan oleh Sakakibara dan Seo.

"Apalagi?!"

"Kau lupa disini masih ada Araki yang belum memilih?" Seo menunjuk Araki yang daritadi tidak terdengar lagi opininya. Segera Koyama melempar pandangan penuh kode, berharap agar Araki bisa mendukungnya.

Kodenya memang tersampaikan, tapi...

"Maaf, Koyama," Araki melemparkan senyum tidak bersalah,

"Tapi aku setuju."

Rupanya Araki sudah diajak bekerjasama dengan dua orang itu.

 _PENGKHIANATAN MACAM APA ITU?!_ Koyama berteriak dalam hati.

"Jadi kita memainkan drama Snow White ya," Asano menutup diskusi, sementara di pihak lain, Seo menahan mati-matian Koyama yang masih saja protes, mari kita abaikan sejenak kedua orang itu.

"Siapa yang mau memainkan peran–" Sakakibara menyetop Asano. "Tidak, Asano, kita tidak akan menggunakan cara yang membuang waktu seperti itu," tangannya mengangkat sebuah kotak yang sudah diisi dengan gulungan kertas, "Kita akan undi perannya."

* * *

"Sungguh putri yang manis..." Seo tersenyum penuh arti, entah sedang mendalami peran atau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang terlihat bahaya. Tangan Sakakibara tiba-tiba mencegat Seo.

"Hei, _kurcaci_ ," Seo melirik Sakakibara yang memasang tampang tidak senang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf, tapi kau terlalu dekat, _pangeran,"_ sahutnya. " _Putri Salju_ yang semanis ini lebih cocok denganku ketimbang kau," Sakakibara mendekatkan diri ke arah sosok yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya.

 _Plaaak!_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" Koyama tergelak.

"Sudah kubilang, secara tidak langsung kau itu sudah dibodohi Sakakibara,"

"Ngaca dulu kalau kau mau menertawakan orang, Koyama," Araki menghancurkan suasana. "Bukankah kau sendiri juga akan memerankan tokoh perempuan, wahai _Ratu_?"

"SIAL! JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI, ARAKI!" Koyama melempar apa saja yang berada di dekatnya ke arah Araki, namun semuanya berhasil ditangkas olehnya. "Araki curang sekali dapat peran yang netral,"

"Tapi bersiaplah atas perintah-perintahku, _pelayan_!" Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Araki.

"Hoo, sepertinya mulai menikmati peranmu, ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

* * *

Singkat kata, beginilah _Snow White_ ala _Five Virtuosos_.

Dengan Seo Tomoya sebagai Pangeran,

Sakakibara Ren sebagai Kurcaci,

Koyama Natsuhiko sebagai Ratu,

Araki Teppei sebagai Pelayan Istana,

dan, _Asano Gakushuu sebagai Putri Salju._

 _Kalau seperti ini, tahun terakhir ini mungkin saja bisa menyenangkan,_

 _namun dilain sisi, kedamaian pun tidak terjamin._

Lihat saja diujung sana, baik pangeran maupun kurcaci, dua-duanya sama-sama saling bertengkar merebutkan sang Putri. Bukan, memang bukan begini cerita _Snow White_ , tapi kalau sudah melibatkan Sakakibara dan Seo yang seperti ini, bahkan Walt Disney sekalipun juga tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa.

Sekali lagi diingatkan, ini bukan cerita _Shirayukihime._

Tapi ini adalah _Asayukihime_.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Coretan Author**

 **Akhirnya, chapter pertama selesai!**

 **Jujur saja, ini tadinya mau one-shot, tapi karena takutnya kepanjangan, jadi dibagi. Iya, ekspektasinya seperti itu, tapi nyatanya 1K kata pun tidak ada. AH SUDAHLAH DIPUBLISH SAJA SEBAGAIMANA ADANYA! #digemplang**

 **Mungkin ini bakalan jadi dengan 3 chapters, entahlah kalau-kalau ada ide random lainnya yang muncul.**

 **Dan terakhir, salam kenal! Review dirimu semua sangat membantuku~**

 **Oh iya, ini memang tidak penting, tapi biarkan diriku menyampaikan hal ini : Ternyata nulis tentang Seo vs Ren itu seru juga.**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pangeran

Seo Tomoya, 15 tahun, siswa kelas 3A SMP Kunugigaoka. Berpengalaman tinggal di Los Angeles sehingga menguasai Bahasa Inggris yang terbilang sangat baik. Anggota OSIS. Apa lagi yang harus kuperkenalkan?

Oh,

 _For your information, people._

Aku menyukai... Putra Tunggal Direktur Sekolah kami, sebut saja namanya Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

 **Asayukihime**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Seperti biasanya, maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada disini_

* * *

Orang yang kusukai, dengan sosoknya yang sangat sempurna, sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Kemampuan akademis? Sekarang kalau kalian ingat-ingat kembali, sudah berapa kali berturut-turut Asano menduduki peringkat pertama? Kemampuan non-akademis? Ini juga tidak perlu ditanya lagi, kemampuannya benar-benar tidak terbatas sehingga terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan dan dijelaskan satu persatu. Popularitas? Sudah pasti, sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya? Atau, mungkin hanya sekedar menjadi temannya saja, orang sudah bisa bersyukur.

Dan tolong, jangan dibandingkan dengan aku, meskipun aku tahu aku ini tidak pantas untuk berada disisinya, tapi aku–

 _Plaaakk!_ sebuah tamparan indah kemudian melayang seenaknya saja ke pipiku.

 _"_ Sori, Seo, refleks," suara Sakakibara.

 _Oh iya, aku sedang latihan drama._

 _"_ Kau! Kau kira sudah berapa kali kau menamparku?!"

"10 kali mungkin? Untuk apa aku menghitung hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu?" mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah sama sekali.

"Cih, biar kuberitahu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akulah _pangerannya_."

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita ulang lagi latihannya– aduh!" Araki mencoba melerai, namun terkena tamparanku dan Sakakibara yang salah sasaran.

Beginilah, Festival Budaya sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, dan untuk memeriahkannya, kami dari _Five Virtuosos_ akan menampilkan drama _Snow White._ Dan ini semua bermula dari ide Sakakibara.

Sakakibara? Nama yang sejak awal ingin kuhindari untuk disebut. Pasalnya, pada awal ia menyarankan judul itu, aku tidak setuju, hanya dengan alasan _masa-gue-cowo-pake-gaun_. Namun entah kepintaran apa yang menghinggapiku sehingga secara tak sadar aku tiba-tiba jadi ikut-ikutan rencananya.

Karena setidaknya kalau dewi fortuna berpihak, jadikanlah Asano sebagai putri, dan aku sebagai pangerannya.

 _Perfect._

Aku menyunggingkan senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Dan kalian tahu? Rupanya keajaiban itu ada, rasanya ingin gegulingan bolak-balik dari gedung utama sampai gedung kelas E saking senangnya.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah ternyata Sakakibara sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama (mungkin).

"Istirahat dulu deh," Asano terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, mukanya tampak tidak senang. Ya iyalah, kita ini sudah _take_ berkali-kali dan adegan terakhirnya selalu gagal hanya karena aku dan Sakakibara bertengkar. Aku menduduki deretan kursi yang disusun sebagai kasur, kemudian aku melirik tajam ke arah Sakakibara yang berada di seberang, ia balas menatapku dengan tatapan yang menantang,

 _"Bego, tak akan kuserahkan Asano,"_ lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arahku.

Sial! Benar-benar tak habis pikir, diantara semua rival dimuka bumi ini, kenapa harus _Sakakibara_ yang harus kuhadapi?! Demi poni-miringnya-yang-katanya-dia-kekinian-tapi-gagal itu, aku lebih memilih ribut dengan Pak Kepala yang ayahnya dibandingkan ribut dengannya, tidak juga sih.

 _Lihat saja, Sakakibara! Akulah yang akan mendapatkan hati Asano!_

* * *

Singkat kata, latihan kemarin pun tidak ada perkembangannya sama sekali, benar-benar buruk. Mungkin pihak-pihak yang tidak terlibat, apalagi Asano, sudah bosan dan muak melihat aku dan Sakakibara ribut diwaktu dan karena hal yang sama berulang kali. Aku merasa bersalah.

Lho? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Bukankah dari awal Sakakibara yang ngajakin ribut? Oke, semua salah Sakakibara.

Dan hari ini juga akan diulang latihan yang sama, keributan yang sama. Kakiku melangkah melalui koridor menuju ruang OSIS, ruangan yang selama ini dipakai sebagai tempat latihan.

Namun di ruang OSIS hanya kudapati seorang Asano. Kuulangi, di dalam ruang OSIS, saat ini, hanya ada _aku dan Asano._

"Yang lain mana?" pandanganku berputar mengelilingi ruangan. "Sibuk, jadi kuundur satu jam latihannya."

 _Bahkan Sakakibara yang gabut itu sibuk? Ini benar-benar keajaiban!_ Aku hampir saja melompat girang.

"Kalau begitu, aku bersantai-santai saja dulu disini," _Modus._

Menertawakan Sakakibara dalam hati dengan puasnya, aku lalu menjatuhkan diri ke sebuah kursi yang menganggur, menikmati waktu luang. Ah, akhirnya setelah seribu tahun lamanya menunggu, aku bisa berdua saja dengan Asano. Lebih tepatnya karena sejak kami memulai acara drama– atau mungkin perang ini, sedikitpun aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengannya. Yah, tak usah kusebut lagi siapa yang jadi penyebabnya. Dan aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk me–

Hm?

 _Daritadi kami tidak ada percakapan?!_ Aku menoleh panik ke arah Asano, yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. _Aku harus menemukan pembicaraan, pembicaraan..._

"Oh, ya, Seo," mataku melebar. _Asano membuka pembicaraan!_

"Maaf, ya, gara-gara Ren latihan kita jadi terganggu," kalimat permohonan maaf itu terucap dengan wajah datar tanpa sedikitpun matanya berpindah dari layar laptopnya. "Yah, mungkin dia dari awal sudah menginginkan peran Pangeran."

 _Lebih tepatnya, Asano, karena kau yang memerankan Putrinya, dia mengincar kau. Coba saja kalau bukan, pasti dia tidak akan sebegitunya menginginkan peran Pangeran._

"Santai saja," aku memegang pipiku yang sebenarnya masih terasa sakit, "Walaupun aku memang sedikit terganggu sih,"

"Tapi demi apapun, sampai kapanpun juga aku tidak akan menyerahkan peran ini untuknya."

 _Puh._ Yang mendengar langsung menahan tawa geli.

"Baru kali ini aku tahu ada Seo yang seperti itu," wajahnya akhirnya menoleh ke arahku. "Yah, tapi baguslah kalau pangerannya kau."

 _Eh?_ Hening sejenak. Apa yang tadi dikatakannya?

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Sepertinya Asano juga kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"...Bukan apa-apa," ekspresinya kembali datar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah layar laptop.

Siapa yang tidak penasaran ketika ada orang yang seperti itu? Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa sih?"

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Asano tidak memberikan jawaban, sebaliknya malah memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kucing lewat."

"Serius, Asano," aku makin mendekatinya, berharap dapat mengeluarkan aura mencekamkan untuknya.

"...Wajahmu terlalu dekat, Se–" aku memberikan senyum jahil.

" _Gakushuu."_

 _Yes, sukses._

Sekarang wajah Asano benar-benar memerah. Untuk ukuran Asano, memanggilnya dengan nama depan sungguh sangat tepat. _Critical hit_.

Jujur saja, bohong kalau aku tadi tidak mendengar perkataannya. Tidak ada salahnya sekarang aku menjahilinya,kan?

Dengan jarak kami yang sangat dekat, aku menatap tajam matanya. Sementara dia, terlihat gugup dengan pandangan matanya yang kesana-kemari, menghindari untuk menatapku.

 _Sekarang tak ada kurcaci yang mengganggu..._ Tangan kananku terangkat, menyentuh pipinya yang lembut.

"S-Seo–"

"Pejamkan matamu, _Gakushuu."_

Perkataanku dituruti begitu saja olehnya. Sungguh, Asano benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya. Lucunya lagi, _Asano_ yang terkenalnya mengendalikan orang, adalah _Asano_ yang sama sekarang dibawah kendaliku. _Wajahnya benar-benar manis._ Aku perlahan-lahan mendekati wajahku–

 _pinch._

Matanya langsung terbuka kaget, kemudian melayangkan tangan ke pipinya yang barusan kucubit.

"Ka-kau–" aku langsung tertawa keras-keras. "AHAHAHA! LUCU KAMU, ASANO! KAU MENGIRA AKU AKAN MENCIUMMU TADI?" aku menggebrak-gebrak meja saking lucunya. Demi apapun, ini lucu. Perutku sampai sakit. Sementara yang ditertawakan, wajahnya langsung berubah kecut.

"Si-siapa yang mengira begitu?! Orang bodoh mana yang mengira itu ci-ci-ci— CIH! SANA PERGI!" Segala macam barang didekatnya dilemparkan kearahku, tenang, tidak termasuk laptopnya.

"Ahahaha~ baiklah, baiklah, tolong bilang ke yang lainnya aku diusir Asano yaa~" aku berlari kabur.

 _Asano yang semanis itu, jelas membuatku semakin suka padanya._

* * *

Saat itu, aku sedang membeli minuman ketika Sakakibara datang.

"Yo, kau mau minum? Kutraktir sini!" aku menyapanya dengan senyum yang cerah. Sakakibara memasang tampang tidak senang.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Menjijikkan."

"Masa?" aku tetap memasang wajah gembira, sambil sibuk dengan _vending machine_. "Nih!" aku melempar kaleng kopi.

"Awas, itu ada racunnya," aku tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Oh, iya, Sakakibara," aku menghentikan langkah.

"Kau sudah dapat kopi, Asano-nya boleh buatku ya?"

 _Seo Tomoya, 15 tahun, murid kelas 3A SMP Kunugigaoka. Aku menyukai Asano Gakushuu. Sosoknya yang benar-benar sangat sempurna, membuatku tidak ada apa-apanya untuk dibandingkan. Iya, aku tahu aku ini memang tidak pantas untuk berada disisinya,_

Asano menoleh ke arah papan tulis ruang OSIS.

 _"D-3 to Cultural Festival!"_

 _tapi aku akan berjuang demi cinta ini._

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 2! Jujur saja, sejauh 2 chapter ini, rasanya ini jadi chapter paling niat dan entah mengapa lebih berhasil membuat daku puas (?) Iya, sebenernya yang kedua ini jadi tepat sehari setelah chapter pertamanya dipublish. Tapi karena sayang-sayang nanti seri ini cepet tamat, akhirnya ditunda dulu (maaf, maaf, ini memang disengaja)**

 **Curhat dulu nih, suka-dukanya nulis chapter ini (?) Sungguh, demi apapun, waktu nulis ini, awalnya lancar aja, tapi sampai mau masuk adegan romancenya, wah, ini beneran kudu doa seribu bahasa dulu cari idenya. Susah, romancenya Seo sungguh sangat sulit, beberapa adegan yang terpikir di otak entah udah berapa kali ditulis terus didelete lagi. Ya pokoknya gitulah. HAHA DAKU SENENG BANGET WAKTU IDE FAILED KISS INI MUNCUL. Semoga kerja keras otak kananku bisa menyenangkan kalian ._.**

 **Oke sori buang-buang waktu kalian baca curhatan ini, ini memang tidak ada faedahnya bagi kalian.**

 **Review kalian semua sangat mendukungku!**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**

 **Oh iya, kok daku kepingin punya pacar tsundere ya, gara-gara nulisin Gakushuunya tsundere, jadi ngidam. #udahcurhatnyawoiudah**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kurcaci

" _Kau_ _sudah dapat kopi, Asano-nya buatku ya?"_

* * *

 **Asayukihime**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Seperti biasa, maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin ada disini._

* * *

"Jadi begitu rumusnya ya, contoh soalnya seperti ini..."

Aku memandang papan tulis dengan malas. Apa-apaan ini? Padahal Festival Budaya tinggal besok, tapi masih ada pelajaran? Meskipun diberi keringanan setengah hari pun juga tetap saja itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Silahkan, boleh dicatat dulu," dengan malas, aku membetulkan posisi dudukku, berusaha meraih tempat pensil yang berada di ujung meja. Tangan dan mataku mencari-cari sebuah pensil, namun yang dicari tidak ada.

Inilah situasi misteri yang dialami setiap anak sekolah, yaitu peralatan tulisnya yang mendadak hilang begitu saja.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin kan kalau hilang begitu saja? Akan kubuktikan kalau hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padaku–

 _"Sakakibara, pinjam pensil dong, kubalikkin waktu pulang sekolah ya."_

Seo!

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Seo, dan melakukan segala cara untuk memanggilnya. " _Seo_!" aku melambai-lambaikan tangan.

" _Apa sih?"_ yang dipanggil akhirnya sadar, namun responsnya malah menjengkelkan.

" _Mana pensilku yang waktu itu kau pinjam?"_

 _"Pensil? Ooh, bentar,"_ kemudian mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya, benar-benar tidak modal. Masa tempat pensil saja tidak punya?

" _Ini kan?"_ tangannya menunjukkan pensilku. " _Ini gimana ngasihnya?"_

 _"Udah! Lempar aja, lempar! Dari bawah ke atas, jangan bego-bego lemparnya!"_

Seo mengambil ancang-ancang, _"Kau juga jangan bego-bego nangkepnya,"_ pensilnya dilemparkan olehnya.

Dan sukses ditangkap–

"Kenapa lempar-lemparan barang dikelas?"

–oleh guru. _Mampus, ini kan pelajaran IPA._ Pensilnya tidak dikembalikan, guru itu malah pergi ke arah tempat sampah berada, lalu mengambil tutupnya.

"Nah, Sakakibara dan Seo, silahkan kalian keluar lalu kalian lempar-lemparan ini di koridor sampai saya panggil kembali."

Alhasil, kalau kalian lihat jendela dari dalam kelas, bakalan terlihat tutup tempat sampah yang sesekali melayang dengan anggunnya.

Oke, ini tidak lucu.

"Memang tidak lucu, lagian salah siapa yang menyuruh untuk dilempar?" Seo memandangku kesal, lalu melempar tutup tempat sampah itu.

"Lagian salah siapa juga yang mau-mau saja melempar? Dasar bego," aku menangkapnya.

"Diam, kurcaci, Asano milikku," dia balas melempar.

"Kok jadi ngomongin Asano sih? Dan lagi, perlu kuingatkan berapa kali kalau dia itu milikku?" aku balas lagi.

"Kau–!"

"Bisa tolong tenang? Kalian mengganggu pelajaran," pintu kelas tahu-tahu saja terbuka, memunculkan si guru IPA lagi.

Sialan.

* * *

"Sakakibara! Bisa tolong ambilkan cat?"

"Dengan senang hati, nona manis~" aku melemparkan senyum yang menawan sambil berlalu ke ruang persiapan.

Sakakibara Ren, 15 tahun, ceritanya seorang pujangga yang menawan dari kelas 3A, yang kusukai adalah cewek yang manis– ralat, maksudnya adalah Ketua OSIS yang manis sekolah kami, Asano Gakushuu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan, intinya dia manis, kalian mau tidak mau harus menerima pernyataan itu.

Dan untuk menjelaskan situasi sekarang– yah, festival budaya, lalu kelas 3A yang seenaknya menunjuk _Five Virtuosos_ untuk bermain drama, bukannya aku mengeluh tiba-tiba disepakati hal seperti itu, karena setidaknya saat keputusan itu dibuat, otak cemerlangku langsung memunculkan ide.

Gini, ya, remaja itu berarti masa-masa mencari cinta, mungkin begitu logisku, dan saatnya diriku memanfaatkan hal itu! Ah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak basa-basi, intinya adalah aku ingin melakukan hal yang romantis bersama dengan orang yang kusukai! Modus? Silahkan mengataiku dengan kata yang secara menakutkan tepat sekali.

Tapi kupikir dengan bertapa seribu tahun dulu menghadap Pak Kepala, keinginanku terwujud, nyatanya tidak! Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan seperti memalsukan undiannya, tapi gagal begitu saja, peran keren idamanku direbut oleh Seo! Siapa yang tidak kesal? Apalagi ternyata dia memandang orang yang sama denganku!

"Hai, Sakakibara, daritadi kau kabur dari guru IPA yang sialan itu?" _Panjang umur, kawan, anak yang tadi kita bicarakan ada dibelakang sekarang._

"Ahahahaha! Kau dipanggil tadi? Memalukan sekali! Makanya jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di kelas."

"Apanya?! Jelas-jelas kau yang menyuruhku melempar pensil itu!"

"Oh masa? Aku lupa ingatan sepertinya," aku memasang senyum, lucu, lucu, bisa-bisanya dia mau dibodohi seperti itu.

"Cih, kau masih membantu anak kelas membuat _setting_?" topiknya segera diganti olehnya, berarti dia sudah kalah berdebat denganku!

"Begitulah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya baguslah, sibukkan dirimu lebih lagi nak, tak usah datang latihan kau hari ini,"

Apaan sih maksud kalimatnya? Ingin berduaan dengan Asano? Mimpi kamu, Seo.

 _"Kau sudah dapat kopi, Asano-nya buatku ya?"_

Cih, pasti orang itu kemarin sudah melakukan macam-macam untuk mengalahkanku. Tidak, aku tidak akan lengah kali ini. Aku lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Pesanan catnya sudah datang, nona manis!" aku menggeser pintu kelas.

"Makasih, Sakakibara!"

Hehe. Bahkan aku juga populer dikalangan perempuan, sementara Seo? Semedi dulu dia seribu tahun untuk hal itu.

"Oh, iya, Sakakibara tidak ada rencana untuk mengajak siapa gitu di malam penutupan festival?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu lho, api unggun!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Duuh, Sakakibara memang tidak _update_ ya, maksudnya kan, rumor itu, siapa yang menari saat acara api unggun, kabarnya jadi pasangan seumur hidup!"

 _Itu dia!_ Aku langsung menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Eh? Sakakibara kenapa? Seram tahu senyum seperti itu."

 _Checkmate, checkmate Seo! Pasti kau tidak tahu ada rumor seperti ini!_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pergi latihan dulu ya!" Kakiku melangkah lebar-lebar, saatnya serangan lancar!

* * *

"Sakakibara cocok sekali!" semua anak-anak perempuan yang bertugas mendandaniku tersenyum bangga.

Aku merapikan kostumku kembali, "Terimakasih, nona-nona!" aku berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan yang ditutupi gorden.

"Asano! Kau siap?"

"Tunggu! Jangan dibuka dulu, Sakakibara!" jeritan para perempuan didalam keluar begitu saja ketika aku baru memegang ujung gorden.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya berlari keluar meninggalkan Asano didalam, "Oke, kau boleh masuk sekarang melihat tuan putri didalam!"

"Hahaha, perlukah mereka sampai memasang gorden hanya untuk mendandani Asano?" aku memasukinya.

"Ah, R-Ren," _Asano._

Lihat penampilannya sekarang. Gaun panjang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan rambut panjang yang tertata rapi, penampilannya benar-benar manis. Aku menatapnya. Wajah merahnya dilemparkan kesamping.

"A-apa? Kau mau menertawakanku?"

"Tidak, kau manis sekali, Asano," aku memain-mainkan rambutnya. "Cih, itu kalimat pujian?"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka dikatai manis?"

"...Berisik, aku mau keluar," Asano segera berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, Asano," aku memegang ujung rok belakangnya.

"K-kau! M-mau apa kau, mesum!"

"Apaan sih? Belakangnya tidak rapi ini," aku merapikan gaunnya. "Nah, nona manis sudah siap tampil!" aku membuka gorden.

 _Festival Budaya yang dinanti-nantikan telah dimulai!_

* * *

"Hai, _pangeran,"_ aku menyapa Seo yang berdiri didekat gorden

"Kostumnya cocok sekali," aku tertawa.

"Itu pujian? Terimakasih, kau juga sangat cocok, _kurcaci,"_ Seo ikut tertawa, kemudian mengintip dari balik gorden panggung, "Kau siap menghadapi kekalahanmu dihadapan banyak orang, _kurcaci_?"

"Ah, panjang umur, Seo, baru saja aku mau mengatakan hal itu."

"Seharusnya kau yang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kekalahanmu, _pangeran_."

"Seo! Sakakibara! Saatnya kita tampil!" Araki berteriak dari ujung panggung.

* * *

"Cermin! Cermin! Siapakah yang tercantik di negeri ini?" sementara semuanya menahan tawa melihat penampilan Koyama dari balik panggung. "Astaga, Koyama cantik sekali, ahahaha!"

"Orang itu..."

Lampu disorotkan ke Asano sekarang.

"Putri Salju." Seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi ramai.

"Lihat! Kak Asano keren!" terdengar suara adik-adik kelas dari kursi penonton. Sip, setidaknya kehadiran Asano cukup membuat drama ini sukses.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Putri,"

"Tapi Ratu menyuruhku untuk membawamu keluar dari Istana."

"Kenapa? Apa aku sudah membuat Ratu **marah?"**

"...Begitulah. Maaf, maafkan aku Putri!" Araki berlari keluar.

* * *

"Re–Kur– Ah, wajah kau terlalu dekat!" Asano kaget dengan kehadiran wajahku yang katanya terlalu dekat ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Maafkan aku! Dan siapa nona manis yang tiba-tiba masuk kemari? Siapa namamu?"

"...Putri Salju."

"Izinkan aku untuk tinggal disini, aku akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah untukmu–"

"Tentu saja!" dengan refleks, aku memeluk Asano.

" _Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

* * *

"Mengapa kau tidak bangun, Putri? Tersenyumlah sekali lagi untukku!"

" _Kurcaci, izinkan aku memiliki Putri itu, akan kubayar kau dengan apapun_."

Cih, aku lupa Seo sudah saatnya tampil disini.

"Tidak, Pangeran, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Putri Salju untukmu."

"Memangnya Putri Salju secantik ini mau dengan pangeran sepertimu?"

"Apa kau bilang, Kurcaci? Cari ribut denganku?"

"Putri Salju milikku, maaf saja."

"Bodoh, lalu bagaimana caranya kau mau membangunkan Putri kembali?"

"Eh? Bisa kucium kan?"

" _Ren! Kau bodoh!"_ bisik Asano, sambil tetap dalam posisi tidurnya.

" _Maaf, Asano, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu untuk Seo,"_ aku memegang tangannya, bersiap untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

 _Traang!_

Dalam sekejap mata, leherku sudah dihadang dengan pedang milik Seo.

Mata Asano terbuka, wajahnya memerah.

Seo... Seo telah menciumnya!

"Maaf, Kurcaci, tapi akulah pangerannya."

"Dan terimalah kekalahanmu, Sakakibara."

"SIAL KAU, SEO! KEMBALIKAN CIUMAN ASANO!" aku menyerangnya dengan _shortsword_ milikku.

"Bagaimana, Putri Salju? Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku di istana?" Seo tetap melanjutkan dialognya, sambil menghindar dari seranganku.

"A-aku–"

"Tidak! Putri Salju akan tetap tinggal bersamaku disini!"

 _Traaang!_

"Kurcaci bodoh, mana ada _ending_ suram seperti itu?"

"Ren! Seo! Hentikan! Kita masih drama!"

"Apa? Justru malah suram kalau dia bersama dengan kau!"

Asano menarik napas panjang.

"BERISIKK! HENTIKAN, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Suaranya menggema indah sampai luar aula.

Dan begitulah, drama kami berakhir begitu saja, tanpa _ending_ yang pasti karena aku dan Seo bertengkar. Entah ini bisa dibilang sukses atau tidak.

* * *

"Lho? Rupanya kau disini," aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS, mendapatkan Asano yang duduk diatas mejanya, melihat keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana dramanya?"

"Masih nanya, pula," Asano menjawab jengkel.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi kau senang kan? Kita sukses lho," aku mendekatinya.

Hening.

"Hei, kau tadi dicium Seo ya?"

"Berisik, jangan diingatkan, aku tidak menghitung itu sebagai ciumanku." wajahnya dilemparkan.

"Cih, jadi tadi beneran?"

"Itu hanya dalam drama–" kalimatnya terputus.

"Hei, k-kau mau apa?"

"Hm? Menghapus jejak Seo darimu, _Gakushuu_."

Detik berikutnya, aku menarik tubuhnya, menghapus jarak diantara kami. _Manis._

"R-Ren.."

"Yang dariku juga tidak kau hitung?"

"...Tidak," kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Cih, sepertinya aku memang harus jadi pacarmu dulu," kemudian samar-samar, terdengar lagu dari arah tempat api unggun dinyalakan.

"Oh, acara penutupannya sudah dimulai," aku memegang tangan Asano, refleks kepalanya langsung terangkat menghadapku,

 _"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Gakushuu?"_

 **End**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **Akhirnya, Gakushuu berakhir dengan... tidak keduanya. #detikselanjutnya,pinturumahudahroboholehmassa**

 **Huehehe, akhirnya Asayukihime selesai! #nangisterharu Jujur saja daku cukup sedih tiba-tiba cerita ini dari iseng coret-coretan di hp taunya bisa selesai begini :') Daku mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita yang tidak ada faedahnya ini sampai selesai #manaada dan makasih yang udah review! Balasannya ditunggu ya! #kedipkedip Maaf kalau sepanjang cerita ini ada saja hal-hal yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan dihati kalian!**

 **Oh iya, adegan lempar-lemparan tutup tempat sampah itu based on true story waktu daku di SMP, guru fisika daku punya peraturan gaboleh lempar-lemparan barang dikelas ._. dan bukan cuma tutup tempat sampah, malah ada temen daku yang disurunya lempar-lemparan pake hape gurunya ._.**

 **AAHH! MAAFKAN GUE SEO! JUJUR SAJA GUE MAU MENDESKRIPSIKAN ADEGAN KISS LU DENGAN GAKUSHUU TAPI APA DAYA ITU MUNCULNYA PAS LAGI POVNYA REN, SETIDAKNYA BERBAHAGIALAH DIRIMU YANG DAPET FIRST KISSNYA, SERIUS INI GUE GA DIKONGKALIKONG SAMA REN SUNGGUH #dikejarkejarSeo**

 **Sebenernya Snow White rambutnya pendek kan? Tapi biarkan saja, Gakushuu daku kasih rambut panjang ajalah biar kelihatan manisnya #uhuk**

 **Eniwei, daku merasa chapter ini kelihatan berantakan, maafkan daku!**

 **Sekian semuanya, review dari kalian semua mendukungku banget sekali! Dan sampai ketemu di kesokidean daku yang berikutnya!**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


End file.
